


Next Time, Listen to Hyung

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other, Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Jisung and Chan get food poisoning
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 27





	Next Time, Listen to Hyung

The members of 3RACHA were in the studio working hard on writing songs for the next album. It was about 5:30 in the evening, when Jisungs belly rumbled loudly. It was loud enough that both Chan and Changbin turned and stared at him. Jisung blushed with slight embarrassment, be looking at the clock. “Guys, it’s dinner time. I’m feeling sushi, and I heard about this place that opened a few months ago just down the street, you in?” Chan smiled and nodded in agreement, while Changbin decided to order himself some pizza.

When the food arrived, they immediately started to eat. However Changbin spoke just before Chan and Jisung could start on theirs, “Does your fish smell off to? I don’t think it’s supposed to smell like that.” Jisung scoffed a little bit before stuffing the fish into his squirrel cheeks. It’s sashimi, it’s supposed to be raw hyung. Of course it’s going to smell a bit” Changbin merely shrugged and began to eat his pizza.

After a couple of hours, the trio was still working in the studio. Everything was mostly quiet, when a very audible and wet sounding belch erupted from the eldest. Chan immediately grabbed the trash can next to his computer and started to almost projectile vomit. When Chan finished he slipped out of his chair and just layed on the floor, hand bracing his stomach. “Changbin, I think you were right about the fish. How do you feel Ji?” Changbin looked over to Jisung, who looked absolutely green. Changbin quickly grabbed the trash bin next to his own desk and shoved it under Jisung’s head. He made it in the knick of time too, just a moment later Jisung puked almost as violently as Chan.

“You good there Ji? Do you know if you were sick from seeing Chan get sick, or were you already feeling sick?” Changbin asked. Jisung held onto the trash bin even tighter. “I was already feeling kind of sick, Chan puking put me over the edge.” Right Jisung and Chan began vomiting again. Changbin realized shortly thereafter that his two unit members were in no condition to get back to the dorms, so they were going to need to camp out in the studio at least for the night. He really hoped it wouldn’t be longer than the night.

Changbin stood up and headed to the door of the studio. I’m going to quickly run over to the pharmacy and get some medicine for the two of you and some other supplies.” Changbin said to Chan right before leaving. On his way to the pharmacy he texted Minho to tell him that the three of them wouldn’t be home until at least the following morning and why. Minho responded by sending him a list of things he would need to help the two ailing members.

When Changbin got to the pharmacy, he went straight for the items he was going to need. Heating pads, anti nausea meds, electrolyte drinks, and crackers. He even made sure to buy more garbage bags and a couple buckets. He absolutely did not trust the trash bins in the studio to be big enough for the amount of sick he was expecting to endure that night.

Sure enough, when he got back to the studio, the tiny trash bins that they had were now halfway full with vomit. He lined each bucket with a trash bag, and gave one bucket to Chan and the other to Jisung. The smell of puke was beginning to get to him, so he hastily put a mask over his face as he took the trash bins to the janitor’s closet to hose them off. He was now very glad Chan had talked building maintenance personnel into giving them a key to the janitorial closet, he isn’t sure what he would have done otherwise.

When he returned, he found Jisung hunched over a bucket, and Chan rubbing his back, but looking green himself. He quickly replaced Chan, so that Chan could be sick in his own bucket. This time, however, Chan wasn’t quick enough and started puking all over the floor. He also started to choke on his own vomit which won him a few forceful pats on the back from Changbin. Once Chan had finished, Changbin made both him and Jisung get on the sofa, and gave them the heating pads and medicine. He then went back to the janitorial closet to get a mop.

When he had finally gotten a break, Changbin phoned their manager to tell him that they were going to need to cancel their schedules for the rest of the week. The manager was being a prick about it and he refused to believe that two members had fallen so sick so suddenly, but then, they both started puking again. They were loud enough that the manager could very clearly hear two different people being sick, and promptly agreed to giving them the rest of the week off.

When eight o’clock finally rolled around, they had probably managed a collective one hour of sleep between the three of them. Chan and Jisung had managed to be vomit free for the past hour and two hours respectively. Changbin decided that they were stable enough to get them back to the dorm, so he packed up their things, and they headed out.

Chan and Jisung were only sick for another day before they stopped puking completely. It was another two before they felt well enough to do anything other than watch tv. Chan and Jisung were both very grateful to Changbin for taking care of them the first night, to the point that they didn’t let him do any chores for a whole month.


End file.
